About the Author
' Jenny Han' is the author of The Summer I Turned Pretty trilogy,'' Burn for Burn'' as well as kid books Shug ''and C''lara Lee and the Apple Pie Dream. She was born and raised in Richmond, Virginia. She went to college at the Universaty of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and went on to graduate school at the New School in New York City, where she received her MFA in Writing for Children. She currently lives in Brooklyn. As a kid, she loved writing growing up which went on as she became a teenager. In an interview, she revealed that when she was seven and eight years old, she wrote books about girls with leukemia or whose parents are getting divorced -- subjects, in which, she knew nothing about. She describes that at the time it seemed "glamorous". Following in middle school, she wrote a story about her and her friends 10 years into the future. When she took a Writing for Children class at the University of North Carolina, she says that was when she "knew" she wanted to write, edit, or at least teach children’s books. After she graduated, Han applied for many editorial assistant positions, a reading, writing, and literacy program at the University of Pennsylvania and the Writing for Children MFA program at New School. While she got accepted to Penn first, she chose to wait on the New School unable to let go of her writing dream while she knew a teaching career held more security. This all happening at the age of 22 for Han. Obviously, everything worked out and she went on to launch off her writing career with her debut novel Shug ''and soon after The Summer I Turned Pretty'', which went on to become a national, best-selling hit. Growing up, she spent a lot of time in Nags Head in North Carolina and would go to the Wright Brothers museum every year and play on the dunes. She has said that her favorite summer spot is Cape Cod. Trivia *Her last name Han is pronounced like Han Solo, not Han like hand. *Her favorite dessert is blueberry pie. *Her favorite superhero is Buffy The Vampire Slayer. *Her favorite book is I Capture the Castle by Dodie Smith. *Her favorite fictional father is Atticus Finch. *Her written novel To All The Boys I've Loved Before has been turned into a Netflix film, which proved to be a smash hit with critics and fan audiences. The novel's sequel, P.S I Still Love you, is being turned into a film as a follow up sequel as a result of the film's success. Books The Summer Trilogy *''The Summer I Turned Pretty'' *''It's Not Summer Without You'' *''We'll Always Have Summer'' Burn for Burn Trilogy (note co-written by Jenny Han and Siobhan Vivan) *''Burn for Burn'' *''Fire for Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes '' To All The Boys I've Loved Before Trilogy *''To All The Boys I've Loved Before '' *''P.S I Still Love you'' *''Always and Forever, Laura Jean '' Kids Books *''Shug'' *''Carla Lee and the Apple Pie Dream'' Short Stories *''"Polaris Is Where You'll Find Me" ''in ''My True Love Gave To Me: Twelve Holiday Stories '' Photos JH1.jpg JH2.jpg JH3.jpg JH4.jpg JH5.jpg JH6.jpg JH7.jpg JH8.jpg Category:Author Category:Outside Universe